Mistaken Unrequited Love
by Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute
Summary: "What?" I asked, blinking, and cutting him off. He never rambled. Ever. He was always the tall, dark, mysterious, and handsome one. I could see him take in a deep breath, his dark, and obsidian eyes fluttering shut for a moment. Those eyes connected with mine, for the first time since his ramble, and he opened his mouth. "Max, will you go out with me?" FAX. THREESHOT. AH, AU!
1. Part One

**Mistaken Unrequited Love**

* * *

**MPOV**

He began to ramble, his voice nervous, although his smooth, olive face seemed impassive. "You know when a guy hypothetically likes a girl, there's one thing he has to do, right? But what if he's _scared_ of rejection, and feels like asking her would ruin everything, and he values their friendship so much that he wouldn't do that. That even though he knows his heart belongs to her already, he doesn't want to ruin what they have, and lose everything. That —"

"_What_?" I asked, blinking, and cutting him off. He never rambled. _Ever_. He was always the tall, dark, mysterious, and handsome one.

I could see him take in a deep breath, his dark, and obsidian eyes fluttering shut for a moment. Those eyes connected with mine, for the first time since his ramble, and he opened his mouth. "Max, will you go out with me?"

Fang was so close, I could see the sparkles of gold, deep within his shining orbs. _Fang… Just asked me out. Oh my God, _Fang_ just asked me out._ _Fang… Likes me?_ _I thought it was just some… unrequited love, or something. _These thoughts rambled through my head, and it was too much to take in.

Never would I of ever thought that Fang Walker liked me — that he would ask me out, even! I was just… me.

My mind flashed back to when I first met him.

* * *

_[Flashback]_

_He walked in the double doors of the gym, his hair a sleek black, hanging in front of one of his dark eyes. Those were the first things I noticed._

_As he came over to where us gym students were sitting on the bleachers, all the girls had become hushed, mesmerized by this… beautiful man. I have to admit, even if I thought some of the other guys at school had been hot, they were _unworthy_ of being compared to this dude._

_With a quick, curt phrase to the coach, Coach Hoffman bellowed out, "We have a new student, kids. This is Fang Walker!" before he averted his attention back to the attendance list._

_Fang's eyes connected with mine, for a second — just a quick, quick second — before he sat himself on the bleachers, ignoring all the appreciative murmurs and looks he was getting from the girls surrounding him._

_That was when I decided I wanted to get to know him._

_[End Flashback]_

* * *

I shook my head, dazedly, before venturing into another memory of Fang, and how I first got his number.

* * *

_[Flashback]_

_He had slipped a sheet of paper into my pocket, a few weeks after I met him. Our friendship had already developed, but for me, it was starting to form something even more, without my awareness._

_I found the note after I got home, and dumped my car key onto the console, that I had shoved into my pocket. It had somehow managed to snag itself on my key ring, and being curious, I read the note Fang had written._

(554) 243-5839. Don't tell anyone ;) ~Fang

_[End Flashback]_

* * *

"Max?" Fang asked, his voice curious, with a hint of nervousness. I shook my head, breaking out of my reverie. "Max?"

My eyes began to prickle with tears, as I looked at Fang, and he soon became worried. "Oh God, Max, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to — I mean, all I wanted was for you to know —"

Blearily, I shook my head, silencing him. "No, Fang… I-I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Why should you be the sorry one? I overwhelmed you, and —"

"No, Fang. I'm sorry, because I can't."

Fang's eyebrows furrowed, and his head tilted to the side. "Can't what?"

My voice began to shake. "I… I can't go out with you."

With those words, I turned around and left, tears streaming down my cheeks.


	2. Part Two

**Mistaken Unrequited Love, Part Two**

* * *

"MAX! HOW COULD YOU?" Nudge yelled at me, as she burst into my room.

I looked up at her with tired eyes. "What? What did I do?" I snapped back, defensively. Nudge's face immediately softened, and she hugged me with one arm.

"Oh, Max…" she sighed. "Why? Why would you do that?"

"Do _what_?" I demanded, not in the mood for any of her rambling nonsense—not in the mood for _anything_, really.

She sighed, leaning back on my pillows, while I buried my face into them even more. "He really does like you, you know. I can't even describe how much he does… and I know you like him too."

"_Who_?"

"Max… do you know how… how he had to muster up all his courage to ask you out? How he really liked you, but didn't want to ruin anything? How I told him to go for it, because I was sure you would say yes?"

… Oh.

"Nudge, I don't want to talk about this right now. Please, just… let it go."

Nudge rolled me over onto my side so she could look at my face. "_No_. I can't just 'let it go'. Max, he would never admit it, but you broke my brother's heart. I honestly thought you liked him… And I still do. But _why_? Why did you have to say no?"

I stared up at the ceiling silently, willing for Nudge to go away. "I don't want to talk about this."

"You have no choice. Just tell me why you said no. Saying no did absolutely _no good._ All it did was break both of your hearts!" Nudge exclaimed, her eyebrows furrowed.

Closing my eyes, I bit my lip. "There is no reason."

"Puh-_lease_. There has _got_ to be a reason why you did this! You don't just say no and break not only his heart, but yours as well! You don't do that for just 'no reason'!" Nudge cried. "Please, Max, just tell me," she pleaded. "Even though I don't deserve to know, he does. _Please_."

_I… I can't. I just… can't._

"Max…" Nudge begged, kneeling at the side of my bed, her hands clasped together.

My eyes clenched tightly together. "I can't… I just can't ruin anything," I whispered, my head shaking. "I just _can't_ do that. I can't change the way things are. I can't date your brother—_Fang_—because I just... I just can't risk it."

_I'm just some plain old girl, who he's going to date and move on, eventually. I can handle him dumping me, but I just can't handle not having him there as a friend anymore… This feeling I feel towards Fang… It's unrequited. It _has_ to be._

My eyes opened to see Nudge pull herself away from the side of my bed, a disappointed and slightly _disgusted_ look on her face. "My brother would never dump or cheat on you, y'know? He would never do that to anyone, _especially _you, Max. What you don't understand, Max, is that you've already ruined everything."

"But—"

She shook her head firmly. "Fang really loved you—he does _still_. And I know you feel the same way. What I don't know, is whatever crap is running through your head. He _loves_ you, Max, and you reciprocate those lovey-dovey emotions. You may think you're trying to not hurt Fang or yourself… But right now, Max, all you're doing is being _selfish_."

With another shake of her head and a disapproving look, Nudge stormed out of my room, the door slamming shut at her heels.

I turned on the side to face my wall, staring blankly at the white paint. _Stop crying over this, Max. You don't cry._

Nudge's words replayed in my head. _"All you're doing is being _selfish_."_

_Selfish._

_Selfish._

_Selfish._

That single words rang over and over in my ear.

I really was being selfish—no, not just selfish, I was being an idiot, too. _A selfish idiot_.

_Enough, Max. Stop thinking about what _you're_ feeling, _I scolded myself inwardly, wiping away a single tear that meandered down my cheek.

For the first time since he asked me, I cleared my mind, and stopped thinking about myself. Right now, I could only think about one thing.

_What is Fang feeling?_


	3. Part Three

**Mistaken Unrequited Love, Part Three:**

"Max." His voice, eerily calm, stops me in my tracks. My heart starts pounding faster and faster, and it's no surprise why he's here.

Slowly, I turn around. Here we are both standing in the middle of a park, no one else near enough to hear the words that might be exchanged. "Fang…"

He takes a step closer as I take one back. "Max," he whispers again, his dark onyx eyes staring intensely into mine, the emotions running through them wild and miserable. _What have I done?_

"Why?" he finally breathes out, stepping closer as I move away. His voice sounds broken and cracked, while his face contradicts it. Only through his voice and eyes, you would be able to tell… Only I would be able to… "Why, Max?"

My back is to a tree at this point, and both of us are breathing heavily, our pants of breath the only audible noise. "_Ruin_…" I manage to say, breaking our eye contact. I can't look at him now. Not anymore.

He moves forwards, and there's nowhere for me to step back. "Ruin what, Max? I… I l… I need to know." His voice is a breathy whisper, as if he doesn't mean to say it out loud.

"Friends…" I mumble weakly, gnawing anxiously at my bottom lip. I can't form coherent sentences, I can't look him in the eye, I can't do _anything_. _Who am I?_

"You think it'd ruin our friendship?" he asks, his voice husky, his own face almost touching mine.

All I can do is nod mutely.

"Why on earth would you think that?" I can feel his low breath on my lips. "I can't imagine my life without you, more than friends, or not. I… I lo—" _Please… don't say that… _"—ve you, Max."

"Look at me." His voice is quiet and commanding, although not in a demanding way. I can't bring my eyes to look at him, and I focus on his lips instead. "I love you, Max."

And with that, he leans in closer and closer. I look up at his eyes, those mesmerizing eyes that come closer and closer, until it's all I can see before they shut close. Our noses touch for the briefest of moments… and then I turn my head so his lips reach the part of my neck below my ear.

I slip away from him, away from the tree.

"I'm sorry. I can't," I whisper as he stares at me blankly. _Look at my eyes. I'm so sorry. So so so sorry._

And with one last lingering look, I do what I've been told I do best.

I run.


End file.
